warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Snakes and Birds
Snakes and Birds is a collab by IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart and Spottedpool599. Chapter 1: Birdpaw Light flowed into her vision as Birdpaw cracked open her eyes. The nice breeze was calling her outside. "Birdpaw!" And apparently my mentor is, too, ''she thought, rolling her eyes. She gave her long brown tabby pelt a quick grooming, then stepped outside to where her mentor, Fogfrost, was waiting by the fresh-kill pile. "Get something to eat, then come with me. We have to go on the sunhigh border patrol," Fogfrost mewed curtly, smoothing her milky white fur. "Ok," Birdpaw nodded, stretching. She grabbed a mouse and started to pad away, before stopping, "Oh! By the way, where's Gorsepaw and Nightpaw?" Fogfrost gave her a funny look, "Nightpaw's on the quest remember? And on the other paw, Gorsepaw is out training with Stormstar and Cinderpaw since Tansypelt is sick." Birdpaw rolled her eyes, "Oh, yeah... I forgot. Sorry!" She trotted off to the other side of the clearing where she was about to sit down when she heard a call. "Birdpaw! You can sit here!" Sandpaw yowled. Her sister Dustypaw nodded and scooted over to make room for her between her and Snakepaw. Birdpaw smiled and sat down between Dustypaw and Snakepaw. "How are you guys?" she asked the three siblings, tucking into her mouse. "I'm pretty good! I'm learning how to fish better today!" Sandpaw meowed. "I'm going on a hunting patrol," Dustypaw murmured. "I just learned a cool new fighting move!" Snakepaw crowed. Birdpaw's eyes stretched wide, "Can you show me later? I have to go on a patrol." She finished her mouse quickly. "Sure," Snakepaw nodded, "Meet me at the waterfall and I'll show you." Birdpaw gave a happy bounce and she paraded off to meet Fogfrost. "There you are," Fogfrost mewed, "Ready to go? Shadepaw, Sunstreak, and Swiftsand are ready to go." Birdpaw's heart fluttered as her mentor mentioned Shadepaw. She had always had a crush on the shy apprentice, but she knew that nobody would even consider liking her. She was a strategist not a popular twit. "Come on, let's go!" Swiftsand called. Birdpaw and Fogfrost joined the rest of the patrol and they set off. "Hello Shadepaw," Birdpaw mewed. "Hi," he said quietly. She smiled and her mentor turned around and rolled her eyes, "I hope we can get this over with quick." Birdpaw nodded and a spark of excitement flowed through her as she remembered that she would learn a new battle tactic. Chapter 2: Snakepaw Snakepaw quietly groomed his long black-and-white fur. He couldn't stop thinking about the new fighting move and teaching it to Bridpaw. His mind was filled up. He went over to a small twig and started absentmindedly chewing on it. "I'm back!" Birdpaw walked into the clearing, carrying a mouse and looking proud of herself. She dropped it on the freshkill pile and stopped short when she saw Snakepaw. "What are you doing?" she laughed. "I was bored, what can I say?" He laughed, embarrassed. "Come on, let's go to the waterfall." At the waterfall, Snakepaw walked over to a large bush and gestured with his tail for Birdpaw to sit down. Birdpaw walked over to the spot Snakepaw had gestured to and sat down. "Okay, watch me do this move. The idea of it is to take the enemy off guard and make them run off, ''not ''hurt them alot." ''I never knew I'd be a good teacher. ''He thought, twitching one of his ears. Birdpaw nodded quickly, watching intently. Snakepaw narrowed his eyes and focused on the bush, letting it blur and unblur. Then he leaped and landed squarely on top of the bush, sticking the landing. Then he collapsed, putting all his weight on it and clawing at its 'neck'. He quickly calculated how long it would take for a cat to run away, then waited exactly that amount of time until he skillfully jumped off. "You wouldn't think it, but jumping off is one of the most important parts." "Why is that?" Birdpaw twitched a brown tabby ear. "Because the enemy will be able to run away." "Oh." "Now you try it." Birdpaw leaped for the bush, then landed slightly off, tumbling to the ground. Snakepaw walked over to sit next to her. "You okay?" he asked. ''I hope she is. "Fine." Birdpaw stood up. "Let's go back to camp." "Okay." Back at camp, Dustpaw and Sandpaw mewed a greeting to the two apprentices. "Hi! Snakepaw showed me his new move." Birdpaw smiled. ''Her smile's pretty... ''Snakepaw thought. "Cool!" Sandpaw mewed. "That does sound fun." Dustypaw nodded. "It was cool, but I had to do the move on a bush and I fell off." Birdpaw laughed. Snakepaw, Sandpaw, and Dustypaw all laughed. "Sorry." Dustypaw mewed. "That's just so funny." "I know." "Let's go talk." Sandpaw mewed, flicking her tail as she walked towards their usual talking place. "OK." Birdpaw said, walking after the other cats. Category:IcewrathxFeatherswirlxCraneheart's fanfics Category:Spottedpool's fanfics Category:Collabs